


Jango Fett NSFW Alphabet

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Breeding Kink, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, jango likes it ROUGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: Jango is literally THE blueprint. And he deserves an NSFW Alphabet of his own. Jango is filthy. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. This is seriously some of the nastiest stuff I’ve ever written. Written with fem!reader in mind.
Relationships: Jango Fett/You
Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Jango Fett NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Jango has to be taught what kind of aftercare you want. He’s not much of a cuddler and he’s not used to women staying around. It’s not that he doesn’t want that life, it’s that he keeps himself distant from it on purpose. Attachments aren’t a good thing for a single-father bounty hunter. You notice a change when he starts reaching for you after sex, holding you close and breathing you in, like he’s afraid to lose you.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Jango likes his hands. He likes seeing his thick fingers wrapped around your body, pounding into your cunt, his thumb pressing into the tight circle of your ass. He likes seeing how you react to his touch, whether that’s a gentle squeeze around your throat or a spank to your backside. 

Jango is obsessed with your ass. It was the first feature of yours he noticed and he dreams about it when you are apart. He loves grabbing it, spanking it, and above all, fucking it.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Jango likes seeing his cum leak out of you. It’s a balance for him because he also has a  _ raging  _ breeding kink, but especially after he fucks your ass and you’re both coming down from the high of an orgasm, he will lean on one arm and spread you with his other hand and just watch you.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He wants to see you pregnant. He wants to see the stretch marks on your hips, your belly expand with the child you made together. He wants to play with your swollen breasts and tug at your leaking nipples. 

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Jango  _ fucks _ .

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

You on your knees with your ass in the air. He loves taking you from behind and watching himself disappear into you. He is a grabber and from this position he can grab your ass, lean forward and grab your tits, or pull you up against him while he plays with your clit.

He’s more of an ass man than a tits man, but he loves seeing the weight of your breasts as he fucks into you on all fours and the noises you make as he toys with your nipples. 

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

It takes a very long time for Jango to open to someone. He’s rarely goofy in the bedroom, or outside for that matter. It’s another method of masking for him, keeping himself emotionally distant from someone out of fear of an attachment. 

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Intimacy with Jango is not sweet stolen kisses in bed or utterances of “i love you”. Intimacy with Jango is him telling you how good he makes you feel or when his touch is lighter than usual. Intimacy is letting you into his life, allowing you to stay in his apartment. Intimacy is when he tells you he wants you to meet his son.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

It’s not something he spends a lot of time on or thinking about. If you pointed out what you preferred, he’d probably do something about it, but he pretty much just lets it do its own thing. But this also represents how he feels about body hair on you, meaning he has no opinion. Just do your own thing, girl.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

When Jango has a partner, he doesn’t masturbate. He would much rather hold onto his feelings of arousal until you can be together and he can take it all out while fucking. When he doesn’t have a partner? RIP to the drains and laundry service on Kamino :(

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Jango is a biter/marker. He likes seeing the marks he left behind the next day, reminders of how good you were for him the night before.

He has a slight praise kink? He likes telling you how well you’re taking him, how tight you are, how your pussy is like a vice around his cock. The way you wince slightly as you adjust to him when he enters you makes his cock twitch.

The breeding kink goes without saying.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Location literally does not matter to him. Jango has the ability to fuck anytime, anywhere. He has a bit of an exhibitionist kink and semi-public sex is a thrill to him. Fucking you on Slave I within earshot of the bounty he caught making eyes at you earlier? That’s not an accident. 

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

Jango is almost always horny. He knows how to balance it because he has to be a functioning member of society, but just seeing you waiting for him when he gets home is enough to get him in the mood. He’s spent the entire journey thinking about what he wants to do to you a thousand times over.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Jango says no to anything involving body fluids that aren’t spit or cum (he’s the type to spit on your pussy before going down on you).

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Jango would much rather go down on you. He rarely comes from blowjobs and prefers them as simply a tool in his horny belt. He likes seeing you nearly choke on his girth to the point where he is nearly at the edge and then pull away, leaving a trail of spit dangling from your mouth and your eyes blown out in lust. And then he will fuck you like an animal.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

If someone can be slow and rough, Jango is the definition. He likes to take his time, edging both you and himself. Whatever makes it last longer.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Jango doesn’t care for quickies. He’d much rather take his time with you, teasing you and leaving you begging for his cock. But when quickies are a necessity, do not expect any niceties. He is going to destroy you. 

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Risk is Jango’s middle name in both work and pleasure. He loves fucking you against the large windows of his apartment, your tits pressed against the glass as he pounds into you. “There could be anyone out there,” he growls into your ear as you stare out into the black ocean, “We would have no idea. We can’t see them, but they can see you.”

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Jango can last a very long time, but he can usually only go for one round. But he’s never gotten any complaints when the average session can go for at least an hour.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

Jango is incredibly proud of the fact he doesn’t use toys. He doesn’t think you should need them when you have him instead. If you wanted to bring toys into the bedroom, you’d have to convince him it heightens the experience and not because he’s lacking in skill.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Jango is a pretty big tease. He likes to work you up, make you ask permission to come, and edge you. If you want to get him back, a good way of teasing him is making him sit and watch while you give him a striptease and lapdance. 

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Jango prefers you to be the vocal one; he wants to hear the beautiful gasps that come from the back of your throat when he buries himself to the hilt in one quick motion. He wants to tell you how beautiful you are underneath him, how well you take him, how he’s never been with anyone like you. The greatest prize from his lips are those moans you aren’t sure he is aware that he makes when he’s about to come.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Jango loves anal. He makes this clear pretty early on, grabbing your ass while you make out, ghosting his thumb across your entrance. He knows not every woman is ready to dive headfirst into that territory and he has to warm you up. Taking his length in your pussy stretches you in ways you never thought possible and it’s difficult to think how you could take him elsewhere. When you tell him you’re ready and get down on all fours in front of him with your ass presented to him, he thinks he’s lost his sense of hearing. 

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Jango is built like a tank. He’s all muscle and strength, especially his chest and arms. He has a dusting of hair between his pecs and a happy trail that starts above his belly button. His dick isn’t huge but it is  _ thick. _

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Jango is always horny. Even as he gets older, his sex drive remains incredibly high. He was told by the Kaminoans that the DNA extraction may leave him with a lowered libido, but he hasn’t noticed any change.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He can fall asleep pretty quickly after. Sex is a huge release for him so when it’s over, he’s exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
